Hadiah Kecil untuk Uchiha Sasuke
by CherRyeowook
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura," / "Eh?" / "... Aku tidak bisa, maaf," / "Ucapkan 'tadaima', Sasuke-kun," / "Tadaima, sayang." / "Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun," / Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke. Ini adalah sebuah hadiah kecil untukmu dariku : Sakura bahkan juga memberikanmu sebuah hadiah di cerita ini. Apa, ya? RnR, ya? Gomen, salah memberikam rated tadi. Rated : T


Bulan ini adalah bulan yang memasuki musim panas. Teriknya matahari membuat serasa kulit terbakar. Udara yang menyengat membuatmu berkeringat. Hanya ada sedikit awan untuk melindungi matahari agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan cahayanya yang berlebihan. Tapi, juga sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Sekarang kamu sedang ada di teras belakang halaman rumahmu. Kamu sedang memandang perkarangan belakang rumahmu yang agak rapi dibanding dengan lima tahun yang lalu. Yah, karena seseoranglah rumahmu dan perkaranganmu mulai rapi sekarang.

Di sudut pagar ada kebun kecil yang menghiasi perkarangan belakang rumah itu. Ada tumbuhan tomat, strawberi, anggur, dan semangka yang telah ditanam oleh seorang wanita yang telah mengisi hatimu itu. Oh, betapa baiknya wanitamu itu…

Wanitamu? Kok, bisa menjadi wanitamu?

Yah, wanitamu… Tentu saja.

Milikmu…

* * *

**~Happy B'day Sasuke~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hadiah Kecil untuk Uchiha Sasuke**

**SacVam 1521 UraPire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy B'day Sasuke~**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), and others.**

**~Happy B'day Sasuke~**

* * *

Matahari mengeluarkan cahayanya sangat terik. Memang, bulan ini adalah bulan untuk awal musim panas. Seharusnya, kamu berada di perkarangan rumah belakang atau halaman depan untuk menemani seseorang yang hinggap di hatimu itu ketika dia sedang menanam tanamannya atau bunga-bunganya atau menanam sesuatu di kebun kecilnya miliknya itu.

Kamu melompati dahan pohon-pohon yang kamu lewati menuju desamu. Desa tercintamu. Ada beberapa orang—atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang _**Anbu **_dan seekor anjing yang besar—yang mengikutimu. Kamu baru saja pulang—atau sedang dalam perjalanan—dari misimu. Kamu adalah seorang ketua _**Anbu**_ di desamu.

Ketiga orang dibelakangmu juga merupakan _**Rookie 9**_—atau bawahanmu—yang menemani atau _partner_mu dalam misi ini. Tiba-tiba, kamu berhenti. Entah ada apa, tapi seekor anjing besar itu dapat mencium sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitar kalian.

"Neji," ucapmu pelan, yang masih dapat didengar oleh teman se-tim kali ini.

"Ya, aku mengerti," kata seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu.

Kalian turun dari dahan pohon itu. Menuju daratan bumi yang setidaknya masih ada hijaunya itu. Dari arah yang berlawanan, muncul beberapa ninja buron yang sedang lewat. Mereka tak menyangka, akan bertemu dengan ninja dari Konoha seperti kalian. Tanpa semua sadari, kamu sudah mengubah matamu dengan _**Sharingan**_.

Tanpa bisa kalian mengerti, beberapa ninja buron itu menyerang kalian berempat ditambah dengan seekor anjing besar itu.

.

.

.

Kamu menatap sekeliling daratan yang menjadi area bertarung kalian. Semua ninja buron itu sudah mati. Kalian mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Bahkan, kalian tetap akan pulang cepat ke Konoha. Tapi, peluh menghias dahi kamu. Tampaknya, kamu sedikit kelelahan karena misi ini dan ditambah dengan pekerjaanmu yang berat.

Sekarang pikiranmu hanyalah ingin pulang ke rumah, mengucapkan '_**Tadaima**_' dan dibalas dengan '_**Okaerinasai**_, Sasuke-_**kun**_', hanya itu. Atau melihat wanitamu yang sedang berdiri di dapur untuk memasak makan malam hanya untukmu. Wanitamu? Yah, kamu sudah memiliki seorang wanita yang akan mewujudkan cita-citamu untuk membangkitkan kembali klan _**Uchiha**_ yang hampir punah.

Tapi, kamu harus bersabar akan itu. Belum tentu wanita itu sudah berada di rumah kalian, kan? Maksudnya, siapa tahu dia masih ada di rumah sakit? Mengurus pasien yang sedang terluka akibat menjalankan misi. Kamu memang mendengar sekarang banyak permintaan dari beberapa desa untuk menjalankan misi. Baik misi tingkat tinggi atau tingkat rendah.

Ini akan sangat menghabiskan waktumu. Kamu ingin tidur di paha wanitamu itu. Menghabiskan malam berdua seperti kegiatan malam yang biasa kalian lakukan. Berkeluh kisah dengan kegiatan sehari-hari kalian. Betapa kau merindukannya sekarang.

Yah, kamu merindukannya karena misimu yang memakan waktu yang cukup lama yaitu, dua minggu. Cukup lama, teman?

Ok, saatnya kamu dan anggota se-tim untuk pulang ke Konoha.

* * *

**~Happy B'day Sasuke~**

Kamu sebagai ketua _**Anbu**_, baru saja melaporkan misi kamu dan anggota se-tim kamu ke _**Hokage**_—yang merupakan teman atau sahabat atau _rival_ itu. Well, tanpa kamu beritahupun, semua sudah tahu betapa capeknya menjadi ketua _**Anbu**_. Dan sebagai ketua _**Anbu**_, profesi itu akan menghambat kegiatan kamu dan wanitamu itu.

Sekarang kamu ada di depan rumah sakit _**Konoha**_ untuk menjemput wanitamu itu. Kamu tahu dia ada di rumah sakit itu, karena kamu bisa merasakan _**chakra**_nya yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Oh, kamu bahkan hampir lupa kalau wanitamu itu adalah murid kesayangan dari kepala rumah sakit ini. Dia juga akan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke-_**kun**_," sapa seorang wanita yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna senada dengan permen gulali—atau berwarna merah muda itu.

"Sakura," balasmu padanya yang kini menatapmu dengan bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa kau terluka saat misimu?" tanya wanitamu dengan nada yang khawatir. Kamu balas dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. "Apa yang membuatmu ke sini, Sasuke-_**kun**_?" tanya wanitamu dengan lembut. Kamu tersenyum tipis kalah mendengar suaranya itu. Suara itu akhirnya menjadi milikmu, teman.

"Ingin menjemputmu," katamu dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya yang halus—tangan yang telah banyak menolong orang-orang yang terluka, orang-orang yang mengalami penyakit, orang-orang yang hampir mati atau sekarat, dan pernah menyelamatkan dirimu.

_**Gotcha**_! Kamu berhasil membuatnya merona, teman. Lihatlah, _**Uchiha**_! Di tulang pipi itu terlihat rona kemerahan yang sangat manis. Kamu menyukainya. Menyukai rona kemerahan itu.

"Ehmm… Tunggulah sebentar. Aku ingin menaruh ini dulu di ruangan Tsunade-_**shisou**_," kata wanitamu masih dengan malu-malunya sambil menunjukkan kepada kamu sebuah dokumen yang cukup banyak itu.

"Butuh bantu, Sakura?" tanyamu dengan lembut. Wanitamu itu hanya memberikan gelengan kecil. Wanitamu itu tahu, kamu sedang berusaha menahan lelahmu untuk menunggunya. Wanitamu itu adalah wanita yang paling setia yang pernah kamu temui.

Seandainya dulu kamu tidak mencampakkannya. Bahkan, dia hampir saja menjadi milik orang lain kala kamu mengingat kejadian itu. Sambil menunggu wanitamu di bawah pohon yang rindang kamu ingin kembali mengingat peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu itu.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON…**

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura," kata seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo kanji '_**Ai**_' di kepalanya pada gadis yang sedang memakan ramen di kedai _**Ichiraku**_.

"Eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang—yang merupakan teman atau sahabat atau _rival_mu itu—dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Aaa… Tentunya kalian kaget. Aku ingin menikah dengan Sakura karena menurutku hanya dia wanita atau gadis yang dekat denganku walaupun dalam artian tertentu saja," kata Gaara—pemuda berambut merah tadi—dengan nada yang serius.

Kamu hanya diam mendengar ungkapan dari sang _**Kazekage**_. Kamu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Hanya satu yang kamu takuti sekarang yaitu, kehilangan wanita yang dilamar oleh sang _**Kazekage**_ itu. Mungkin dalam hatimu kau ingin bertanya. Kenapa sekarang gadis kecil yang cengeng dan menyebalkan itu menjadi terkenal seperti ini? Yah, mungkin salah satunya begitu pertanyaannya. Tapi, itu terdengar meremehkan, Tuan _**Uchiha**_.

Apa kamu cemburu?

What the hell? Mana mungkin, bukan? Oh, ok… Lupakan yang kamu pikirkan barusan.

"Sakura… Sakura…" kata Gaara sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya agar gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak melamun. Gadis bersurai merah muda agak gugup dan dia sesekali melirik ke arahmu. Ah, mungkin saja dia ingin tahu pendapatmu, teman.

Tapi, karena _ego_-mu yang terlalu tinggi itu, kamu memalingkan wajah rupawanmu itu ke arah lain. Dasar _ego_ _**Uchiha**_! Hei, bung. Sampai kapan kamu akan melepaskan cinta sejatimu itu? Dia adalah tulang rusukmu yang telah hilang satu itu, teman. Akankah kamu tahu jika perempuan terbuat dari tulang rusukmu itu? _Well_, kamu tidak akan peduli pada itu semua, kan?

"Maaf, Gaara-_**sama**_. Aku tidak bisa, maaf," kata gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan lembut.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin aku memberi waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan ini, Sakura?" tanya Gaara dengan intonasi yang serius. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu agak gelagapan dengan pertanyaan itu. Mungkin dia tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Kamu yang mulai memanas karena gadis bersurai merah muda itu dipaksa oleh pemuda tampan berambut merah itu tidak bisa menahan emosimu. Sebenarnya, kamu ingin menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan 'tidak'. Tapi, yang ditanya dalam hal ini adalah gadis bersurai merah muda itu bukan kamu. Sabar, _**Uchiha**_. Sabar.

"Tidak, Gaara-sama. Tidak," kata gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan lembut—lagi—sambil melirik kamu sekilas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mulai mengendorkan pundaknya yang terasa tegang tadi. Gaara menghela nafas tertahan. Ada sebersit rasa kecewa yang terlihat di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu tahu siapa lelaki yang dicintai gadis ini. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari depan dirinya duduk. Lelaki itu adalah kamu. Kamu. Tapi, sebelum menyerah akan lebih baik berusaha, kan?

Well, sudahlah, Gaara… Gadis ini mungkin saja bukan takdirmu sekarang dan selamanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_**kun**_,"

Suara lembut itu kembali mengganggu indra pendengaranmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum tipis, tanda kamu mendengar panggilan lembut wanitamu itu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya wanitamu itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," katamu sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Kamu dan wanitamu itu berjalan beriringan di jalan yang banyak dilewati oleh orang-orang desa dan ninja-ninja yang sama dengan kalian berdua. Kamu semakin mempererat genggaman tangan kalian.

Matahari bersinar tanpa malu-malu. Menyilaukan kalian berdua yang lewat. Kalian tampak seperti seorang raja dan seorang ratu. Orang-orang yang kalian lewati memperhatikan kalian, genggaman tangan kalian, dan kemesraan yang kalian buat.

Beberapa perempuan yang masih lajang dan merupakan _fans_ kamu sedikit berbisik, tanda iri dengan kalian berdua. Dalam hati, kamu tersenyum bangga memiliki seorang _medic-nin_ yang handal dan seorang yang dikenal oleh masyarakat desa Konoha ini. Kamu tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatap—kemesraan—kalian dengan iri. _Well_, siapa yang tidak iri?

Kalian berjalan hingga sampai di distrik klan _**Uchiha**_ yang sekarang sepi—yah, memang sepi dari dulu, sih—tidak seperti dulu. Setidaknya, dulu ada kehidupan di distrik klan _**Uchiha**_ ini. Sepi. Tapi, wanitamu ini mau tinggal bersamamu di distrik klan _**Uchiha**_ ini. Wanitamu ini saat setia padamu. Wanita yang akan selalu menjadi pendamping dan rekan hidupmu di dunia ini. Aaa… Tidak hanya di dunia, bahkan kalau bisa di dunia selanjutnya juga tidak masalah, kan? (y)

Kalian berdua sudah sampai di rumah kalian sendiri. Rumah kalian sangat rapi karena wanitamulah yang membersihkan semua ini. Merawat tanaman. Menyirami bunga dan tanaman. Bahkan, wanitamu ini berniat akan membuat semua kebun mawar kecil di halaman depan rumah kalian ini. Yah, wanitamu ini sangat rajin walaupun, dia sendiri juga lagi sibuk di rumah sakit. Kau harus bersyukur, _**Uchiha**_.

Wanita itu tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Wanitamu itu mulai dengan menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya itu. Tapi, baru hanya yang ada di halaman rumah depan saja. Hari memang belum terlalu sore. Kamu hanya memandangi dari teras depan rumah kalian. Hanya berdiri memandangi. Wanitamu tahu, kalau kamu tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga ini.

Selesai menyirami, wanitamu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah kalian mendahului kamu. Dan kamu mengikuti di belakang dengan senyum yang mengembang ketika melihat apa yang diambil oleh wanitamu itu. Sebuah celemek untuk memasak.

"Ucapkan '_**tadaima**_', Sasuke-_**kun**_," kata wanitamu dengan nada perintah sambil tersenyum geli.

Kamu mengacak rambut yang berwarna merah muda itu dan sambil tersenyum tipis kamu berkata, "_**Tadaima**_, sayang."

"_**Okaerinasai**_, Sasuke-_**kun**_," ucap wanitamu dihiasi dengan senyuman manis yang sangat kau rindu selama misimu itu.

.

.

.

Kamu yang baru saja selesai membersihkan badanmu—atau lebih tepatnya mandi—itu langsung menuju dapur yang merupakan tempat kesukaan istrimu itu. Sekarang kamu melihat dengan celemek yang sama ketika kalian pulang dan sedang memasak sesuatu yang menurutmu agak banyak.

"Ada apa kamu memasak sebanyak ini, sayang?" tanyamu sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganmu ke pinggangnya dan menghentikan irisan pisau pada sayuran yang dipotong.

"Jangan membuatku kaget, Sasuke-_**kun**_," kata wanitamu agak terlonjak kaget.

"Hn," kamu melenggang pergi meninggalkan wanitamu yang sedang sibuk dengan racikannya untuk sekadar menonton TV. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik, ya?

Karena kamu tidak tahan menahan lapar pun, kembali ke dapur untuk melihat wanitamu itu. Tapi, wanitamu itu langsung mendorongmu untuk keluar dan menunggu di ruang tamu. Tanpa kamu sadari, ada kejutan kecil atau besar yang sedang menantimu.

Kamu hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah wanitamu yang berlebihan ini. Dia bahkan mengantarmu hingga ke depan layar TV milik kalian. "Ada apa?" tanyamu penasaran dengan tingkah wanitamu ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memasak dan jangan diganggu, ok? _Deal_?" kata wanitamu dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Wanitamu itu langsung menuju dapur dengan cepat. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya, yang terjadi sesuatu di dalam dapur itu. Dan perasaanmu mulai tidak enak sekarang, teman. Santai. Mana sikap santaimu itu, _**Uchiha**_?

_TING TONG_

"Sasuke-_**kun**_, bisakah kau membukakan pintu itu?" teriak wanitamu dari dalam dapur.

"Hn," gumammu yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh wanitamu itu. Tanpa wanitamu dengar pun, kamu sudah pasti akan melakukan apa yang dia minta itu.

"_**Temeee**_~~~!" teriak _**Hokage**_ _**Konoha**_ itu dengan keras yang langsung memelukmu dengan erat.

"Lepaskan, Naruto-_**dobe**_!" sengitmu yang tak sempat menghindar dari pelukan maut sahabatmu itu. Kamu mendorong Naruto dengan kuat. Kamu memandang ke belakang tubuh sahabatmu itu. Di sana ada Shikamaru—pria yang memiliki rambut nanas yang menguap bosan—, Neji—rekan se-timmu di _**Anbu**_ yang tetap _stay cool_ andalannya—, Kiba—pria berambut cokelat yang juga membawa Akamaru—, dan Sai—pria yang berambut hitam klimis dengan wajah polosnya menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang masih berumur satu setengah bulan itu—.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian mau melakukan apa di rumahku?" tanyamu sengit dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Well_, hanya ingin berkunjung dan meminta makan malam di rumah ini, _**Teme**_," kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya—yang sengaja dibuat sepolos mungkin melebihi Sai.

"Siapa, Sasuke-ku—" ucapan wanitamu terpotong.

"Hai, Sakura-_**chan**_," sapa Naruto dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan mencari masalah, Naruto!" tatapan tajam itu bagaikan seekor elang yang siap memangsa seekor rubah kecil.

Wanitamu tertawa kecil dan mempersilahkan teman-temanmu masuk ke dalam rumah kalian. Aaa… Biarkanlah rumahmu ramai, teman. Kamu tersenyum melihat tawa kecil wanitamu tadi.

Wanitamu kembali ke dapur dan kamu menyusul teman-teman kamu ke ruang keluarga _**Uchiha**_. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah teriakkan Naruto dan Kiba—ditambah dengan gonggongan Akamaru—yang sangat mengganggu itu. Kamu hanya pasrah dengan keadaan rumah yang akan—kau yakini—berantakan setelah selesai makan malam ini. Kamu bingung. Bingung karena kemana istri-istri mereka ini? Masa tidak memasak, sih? Mengganggu kemesraan dan keharmonisan keluarga lain saja.

"Waktunya makan malam," teriak wanitamu dari arah dapur.

Kamu langsung segera menuju dapur dan keadaan dapur sangat gelap. Kamu tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya ada dua titik cahaya di dalam dapur itu. Kamu tidak menyadarinya, kan, kalau teman-teman kamu tidak ada di belakangmu. Ketika, kamu berjalan ke dapur mereka melewati pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam dapur melalui pintu yang ada di dapur.

Ketika kamu hendak membukanya, kamu dikagetkan dengan suara letusan kecil dan nyalanya lampu dapur rumahmu dan wanitamu.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" teriak semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan dapur yang agak besar itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _**Teme**_~!" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

Kamu yang kaget masih diam. Berusaha mengerti keadaan di rumahmu ini. Ini… Apa yang mereka rayakan di rumah ini? Kamu mencari bayangannya. Dan kamu menemukan wanitamu sedang berdiri di dekat sahabat baiknya—Shimura Ino (berganti marga setelah menikah dengan Sai—sambil tersenyum padamu.

"Hei, kamu sedih, ya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan polos sambil memukul punggungmu sedikit—yang menurutmu, sangat—kuat itu. Kamu membalasnya dengan menjitak kepala kuningnya itu.

Kamu hanya tersenyum tipis. Pantas kamu merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku wanitamu saat di dapur. Rupanya dia menyembunyikan ini semua, dengan sangat sempurna.

Mereka semua pesta di rumahmu. Yah, biarkanlah rumahmu agak berantakan nantinya.

* * *

**~Happy B'day Sasuke~**

Kamu dan wanitamu mengantar teman-teman kalian pulang hanya sampai pagar rumahmu. Kamu hanya menyeringai melihat Naruto yang mulai bertingkah dengan merangkul pundak istrinya—Hyuuga Hinata—dengan mesra dan berakhir dengan jitakan dari Neji.

Ketika teman-temanmu sudah menjauh, kamu dan wanitamu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kalian. Kamu tidak menyangka hari ulang tahumu ini akan menjadi yang istimewa dengan kehadiran teman-temanmu dan wanitamu. Kamu bahkan tidak mengingat ulang tahun yang jatuh pada hari ini. Kalau bukan karena wanitamu yang mengadakan pesta ini, kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kapan hari kelahiranmu, teman.

Kamu masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil air minum dalam kulkas. Wanitamu sekarang ada di dalam kamar pribadi kalian berdua. Menurutmu, wanitamu itu sedang membersihkan badannya. Atau mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu karena lagi-lagi kamu dilarang masuk ke dalam selama beberapa menit.

Sehabis kamu minum, kamu menaruh gelas itu di meja makanmu. Kamu segera berjalan ke dalam kamarmu untuk merebahkan badan atau bahkan lebih.

_TOK… TOK…_

"Masuklah, Sasuke-_**kun**_," kata wanitamu yang ada di dalam kamar.

Kamu pun masuk dan mendapatkan wanitamu sedang merebahkan badannya dengan menggunakan _lingerie_ hitam yang menurutmu sangat seksi. Kamu harus bisa menahan nafsumu saat ulang tahumu, teman. Jangan termakan hasutan setan. Kamu mendekati wanitamu dan duduk di sisi kiri ranjang kalian. Kamu ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi, karena _ego_ kamu, kamu tidak ingin bertanya.

"Sasuke-_**kun**_," ucap wannitamu dengan lembut sambil duduk di belakangmu. Kamu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah polos wanitamu itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku ada hadiah kecil dan besar untukmu. Kamu mau yang mana dulu?" tanya wanitamu dengan lembut.

"Hadiah besar," jawabmu sambil membalikkan posisi dudukmu.

"Kenapa hadiah besar? Siapa tahu itu jelek?"

"Karena menurut insting-ku, hadiah kecil adalah hadiah yang akan sangat istimewa, Sakura. Karena itu aku ingin mendahului hadiah besarnya,"

"Benarkah?" wanitamu bertanya penasaran dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kamu hanya menganggukkan kepalamu dengan pelan. Wanitamu memberikanmu sebuah hadiah yang cukup besar, dengan pita berwarna merah muda, dan kertas kadonya berwarna biru kehitaman—mirip dengan warna rambutmu.

"Boleh kubuka, kan?" tanyamu pelan. Wanitamu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kamu membuka kertas kado itu dengan perlahan. Mulai dengan pita merah muda itu dan akhirnya kertas kado itu. Sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berwarna cokelat.

Kamu membukanya dengan pelan dan kamu terbelalak melihat isinya yang begitu banyak. Kamu kaget, tentu saja. Karena di dalam kotak cokelat itu bukan hanya satu hadiahnya. Kamu memandang wanitamu.

"Ini hadiah dari kami semua, sayang," ucap wanitamu sambil tersenyum manis.

Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah syal dari Hinata, jaket dari Ino, baju warna hijau dari Rock Lee—ingin kamu membuangnya, sekaligus mual dan ingin muntah—, sebuah _**chibi**_ Naruto dari Naruto—yang membuat kamu miris dengan benda itu, sekaligus mual—, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan yang terakhir kamu lihat adalah sebuah foto album berwarna merah muda dan biru kehitaman—lagi.

"Ini?" ucapmu ketika melihat isinya.

"Ini adalah foto-foto kita selama di akademi, saat kita menikah, dan semua yang aku foto dan teman-teman foto ada di situ. Dan ini hadiah dari aku," kata wanitamu dengan ekspresi yang lembut.

Kamu hanya menganggukkan kepalamu tanda kamu berterima kasih padanya. "Terus, hadiah kecilnya apa?" tanyamu yang penasaran.

"Enng… Ehmm… _**Etto**_, e-_**etto**_… Aku…" ucap wanitamu dengan gugup. Kamu memandangnya dengan tajam meminta jawaban. "Aku sedang hamil, sayang," ucap wanitamu dengan pelan.

Kamu terbelalak. Kamu kaget. Kamu _shock_. Wanitamu menatapmu dengan bingung dan sedih melihat reaksimu. Kamu yang menyadari perkataan istrimu pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Berapa? Usia kandunganmu?" tanyamu dengan antusias.

"Ehm… Dua bulan," ucap wanitamu dengan malu.

Aaa… Kamu mengingat sesuatu. Ketika pagi menjelang, istri kamu selalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Pantas, kamu merasa aneh dengan keadaan istrimu belakangan ini. Kamu mengecup dahinya dengan lama. Turun ke kedua pipi wanitamu. Dan kamu berhenti di depan bibir wanitamu. Kamu mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Berkali-kali kamu mengecupnya. Ketika berhenti, kamu melihat wajah wanitamu yang sangat merah menyaingi buah kesukaanmu itu.

Sambil tertawa kamu berkata, " _**Arigatou**_, sayang. _**Arigatou**_."

* * *

**~Happy B'day Sasuke~**

**.**

**THE END**

Happy birthday, Sasuke!

And…

Bagi menjalankan ibadah saya mengucapkan, "Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa tahun 1433 H! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin."

Sasuke, semoga kamu tambah banyak penggemarnya. Hehehe…

Ini adalah fic special untukku yang sudah kusiapkan jauh sebelum ulang tahunmu. Kamu yang terbaik. Untuk kamu yang baca tolong **REVIEW**, ya?

.

.

.

* * *

**Jum'at, 6 Juli 2012**

**Sasuke's birthday : Senin, 23 Juli 2012**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Salam hangat,**

**SacVam 1521 UraPire**


End file.
